How I would write season 2 of hollywood heights
by Heyitsokay
Summary: I really liked the show and stuff, and I've read soooo many fanfictions about it, so I thought, something like "HEY, WOULDN'T IT BE NICE IF I DID ONE TOO?" so here it is, I hope y'all will like it.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: Hey everyone! I've been reading like all fanfictions about how you all would like to see what happens next on Hollywood Heights, and I'm like so in to this show, I've watched it over and over again, so I thought that maybe I could just make my own fanfiction about what I hope season 2 is going to become! Have fun reading, this is my first fanfic so I hope you guys will leave a review and leave me some idea's! By the way, the story starts about an hour after episode 80 stopped. **

**N**

Chapter 1: These are new times.

**In the plane.**

Eddie woke up, Loren was still sleeping, her head on his chest_, she looks so peaceful when she sleeps,_ he thought, _she's so beautiful_. "I can see you love her." Max said, Eddie almost jumped off his seat, "Wow, son I didn't mean to scare you." "Haha, I know pops, I really do love her, you're right, and I can't stop looking at her while she sleeps, she's so beautiful." Eddie said. "The Tate girls huh, they are amazing." Max said.

A few minutes later Loren woke up, Max was sleeping, but Eddie was still looking at her. "Loren? I think I need to talk to you about something." _He couldn't stand himself for the fact that Leah kissed him, but he needed to tell Loren, He wanted an honest relationship. _"Okay." Loren said.

Together they walked to the back of the plane, and Eddie started talking: "Loren, uh, I don't know how to say this, but well, I've told you about Jeremy and Leah right? The siblings that saved my life? Well, when I was on my way to see your concert, we stopped at a motel , it was already night, and then when we walked in, she kissed me all of a sudden." He saw a tear run across Lorens cheek. "I pushed her away, and said that I love you, and I want to be with you. Loren, I love you and will you please forgive me?" Loren hesitated, "Eddie, did you really push her away? And did you really told her you loved me?" "Of course I did sweetie, I love you so much and I'm so sorry that she kissed me, it wasn't supposed to hap-" She stopped him from talking by kissing him, it was a very passionate kiss, what turned out to a make out session. Between two kisses Loren said "I love you so much." "I love you too, I can't live without you." Eddie replied.

Nora woke up and looked around she didn't see Eddie and Loren so she woke up Max. "Max, Max, honey, do you know where Eddie and Lo are?" she said. "I think they are in the back of the plane, you can look there if you want to." Max replied. "Yeah, okay, I think I'll do that."

Loren was on top of Eddie when they suddenly heard an "Ahemm." "Heyyyy, mom." Loren said. "hayy Nora." Eddie said. "uhm, I- I just wanted to say that uhm, the plane lands in twenty minutes." "Oh okay, thanks Nora, Come on Lo, we should get to the rest of the people on this plane." Eddie said, _still embarrassed because Nora caught them_.

**At Chloe's**

_I_ _hate her, I hate her, I hate her, that little bitch, she stole my life, I mean how's that even possible, she isn't even pretty or thin or something, ew, that little bitch. I'm going to shut her up, I just need to find a way to do it_, Chloe thought. "Hey babe, how's it going?" "WHAT THE F($* ARE YOU DOING HERE? GET OUT DYLAN, I MEAN IT, YOU ALMOST TRIED TO KILL ME GODDAMNED." "Woww, Easy Chlo," Dylan said.

**Back in the plane.**

They were on the ground, Loren thought it felt good to be on earth again, but she actually got the experience, I mean her head was in the clouds litterally. Eddie held her hand as they walked out of the plane. Outside there was a huge, huge crowd, they all had signs with things like _Eddie Duran 3 _or _Leddie Forever_. Loren and Eddie signed autographs and then they went into a limo which took them to a hotel.

**AN: Well, I don't know yet if this is short, or if it's too long or something, I just hope y'all really like it. REVIEW PLEASE :D **

**N**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Hey everyone, please don't forget to send me reviews! I don't own anything in HH.**

**N**

Chapter 2: Love to love you.

**At the hotel**

When they wanted to check in, they heard that there weren't enough suites available, because at first they didn't know Eddie was coming. "He can stay with me?" Loren said. "Ooowoh, I don't think so honey, I'd rather have him share the room with me and Max" Nora said. "But mom.." "No but young lady. I'm not allowing it." "Mom please, I have been dating Eddie longer than you two have been dating." She pointed at Max and Nora. "Oh, and by the way, I'm actually eightteen, I don't need you to say if I'm allowed to. "Nora, let it go, Loren is a smart girl. She will make the right decisions, and I see that Eddie really loves her." Max said. "Okay, okay, Nora said, Fine Eddie, You two can share a room, but Loren, Be smart. And you Eddie, need to take care of her and otherwise I'm going to kill you."

**In Eddie and Loren's suite.**

"Hahaha babe, my mom went 'mama grizly' on you." "I know, but It was worth it, you know why?" Eddie said. "Tell me." "Well, when I wake up tomorrow morning, the first thing I see is the face of the most beautiful woman in the world and the one I love the most." "Awe, I love you so much Eddie. I really do." "I know you do, and I love you too." He said as he kissed her. The one kiss, slowly turned into a make out session on the couch. Suddenly someone knocked on the door.

"LOREN! OPEN THE DOOR!" Kelly yelled. "I'm coming Kel." Loren said. When Loren opened the door she didn't just saw Kelly, she saw like this whole team, There were stylists, make-up artists, people to do her hair. "Wow, I didn't expect this." Loren said. "It's okay Kelly said. "You need to pick two outfits for your performance tonight. Oh, Trishia can you put on her make-up, fast. And and, Melanie, can you please do her hair." It was all chaotic, when her hair and make-up was done, she looked in the mirror. _Okay, it looks fine, my make-up isn't too trashy, I'm glad she kept it quite natural. _Loren thought. She picked out two outfits. One was a black dress, that was tight at the top, but it got loose at her waistline. On top of the black, there was black lace. With the dress she wore black, shiny peep toes. The other outfit was a high-waisted short with a loose, pink t-shirts and pink converse all stars. She picked the outfit with the dress to wear first, so she went to change in the bedroom.

"Wow Lo, You look beautiful." Eddie said. "As usual." "Awe, thank you Eddie, that means so much to me." Loren replied. "But, I came to ask you something." "What's up baby?" "Well, you haven't told me what your setlist is.." "Haha Eddie, that's a surprise. And that I keep it from you doesn't actually mean that I don't love you, cause I do." Loren said as she kissed Eddie. "I love you too." Eddie said.

Kelly walked into the bedroom. "Loooooren. No." "What's wrong kel?" "What's wrong? What's wrong is that the make up you were supposed to have on your face, is now on eddie's lips, that's what's wrong." "oh, I'm sorry." Loren said _a little embarrassed. _"But however Lo, it's time to get backstage."

**Backstage**

"Loren Tate?" "Yes that's me!" "Okay, You need to get on stage in two minutes." "Okay, thank you."

"Hey Lo, I love you and I'm proud of you, and you will sing your heart out and, just sing for me, then it will be alright sweetie." "I love you too Eddie, Thank you for your support and everything. I couldn't do it without you." Loren went on stage.

**On stage**

"HEY NEW YORK!" Loren yelled "HOW ARE YOU DOING?" As response to her, the crowd yelled. "SO I'M GOING TO PERFORM FOR YOU, HOW 'BOUT THAT?" The crowd yelled again. Loren started of with mars, and after that she sung one day at a time, after one day at a time she sung I'm alive.

"Well, New york, I wrote a song, that nobody's heard yet, except for the amazing band that's playing with me, and it's about this boy I love, and he's just amazing." She started to sing.

_Slowly stars go out each night  
Dark meets light, kiss the sun goodnight  
New day comes as our life's just begun  
You're now mine_

And every time you hold my hand  
There's and understanding of who I am  
New life is born unlike before  
I'm now yours

You can feel it in the summer breeze  
Tonight the world's at ease  
You are the one for me  
After all the waiting I can finally breathe  
Earth and skies say what they may  
I will love you all throughout my days  
Happiness happens when our hearts combine  
When it's you I'm with I come alive  
It's just so clear to see  
Darling we are meant to be

Your love is like amazing grace  
Sounds so sweet I can almost taste  
I've been given more what I could ever asked for  
I am yours

I can feel it in the summer breeze  
Tonight the world's at ease  
You are the one for me  
After all the waiting I can finally breathe  
Earth and skies say what they may  
I will love you all throughout my days  
Happiness happens when our hearts combine  
When it's you I'm with I come alive  
It's just so clear to see  
Darling we are meant

I feel at home whenever you're around  
I feel so secure, so safe and sound  
What else can I say  
What else can I say

You are the one for me  
After all the waiting I can finally breathe  
Earth and skies say what they may  
I will love you all throughout my days  
Happiness happens when our hearts combine  
When it's you I'm with I come alive  
It's just so clear to see  
Darling we are meant  
Darling we are meant to be  
_(Meant to be – Melissa Polinar)_

When she hit the last note, she saw Eddie was crying, she never saw him cry before. When she stopped singing, Eddie ran on stage, still tears over his face, he picked her up and kissed her, it was a passionate kiss. "I love you." He whispered in her ear. Then he got the microphone out of her hand and started talking: "HEY NEW YORK! So, my name is Eddie Duran as you might know. AND I'VE GOT AN AMAZING IDEA, But first things first, DID YOU ALL THINK MY LOVELY GIRLFRIEND LOREN TATE DID WELL?" The crowd yelled. Loren smiled. "So, can you all please hold on?" Eddie said as he walked to the band and whispered something in the leaders ear. Somebody came on stage and handed Loren a microphone. "Thank you!" She said. Suddenly, Loren heard Eddie sing If there was no music, he looked at her and his face expression told her that it was a duet._ She loved him._


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Hey everyone! I hope you liked chapter 2 as well, I love to write this, I really do, shall I keep writing? and oh yeah. Sorry that I haven't put much drama in it yet, but I will, I just loveeeeee to talk about Loren and Eddie being together and actually I don't want to break them up or something, but Leah and Chloe need to be mean and stuff and so. And I wanted to thank you already for the reviews I've had, I'm really happy with it, thank you all sooo much! And oh yeah, I'm like not feeling that good today, so I'm not going to school so there won't be just one chapter today! Have funnnn!**

**N**

Chapter 3: Leah shows up.

**Backstage**

Eddie and Loren walked off the stage holding hands, what they didn't know was that there was someone waiting for them. "Hey Eddie, babe." A voice said. Loren and Eddie both turned around. "Uh, hey Leah, would you mind not to call me _babe_?" Eddie said. "O, and by the way, this is my girlfriend Loren, I've told you about." And he gave Loren a fast kiss. "Yes I remember that." Leah said. "Nice to meet you Leah." Loren said "Thanks for helping my lovely boyfriend." _Loren was a bit uncomfortable, and Leah noticed it, so she assumed Eddie had told her about the kiss "_Uhm, Leah, I know you kissed Eddie." Loren said "And I know it's not his fault, but it's yours. Anyways, I'd like to get to know you better." _She's so naÏve, _Leah thought."I would like to get to know you better to Loren." Leah said, with a fake smile on her face. "Babe, we should get going." Loren said to Eddie.

**Chloe and Dylan**

"Chloe, please let me finish." Dylan said. "Okay, Okay." "thanks chlo, but please, will you promise me you won't press charges against me?" "I can't promise anything." Chloe said. "But if you try to break up Eddie and that Hannah Montana, I will think about it.

**Loren and Eddie**

As soon as the door of their suite was closed, Loren started kissing Eddie. He picked her up and without breaking off the kiss, he put her on the couch, he was on top, but he pulled back. "Are you sure you're ready?" "I'm sure babe." "okay, but I don't want to rush into something that you're not ready for, you know that right" "Of course I do." And she leaned in to kiss him again. It turned into a make out session, again. "Are you really, really sure?" Eddie asked. "Yes I am." Loren said as she ripped off his shirt. "I love you, Loren Tate." "I love you too, Eddie Duran." She said, as he was taking her clothes off, and she was taking his clothes off.

The next morning, Eddie woke up earlier than Loren did. He just looked at her. _Wow, she's so damn beautiful.. _He thought. She slowly started moving, and opened her eyes. "Hey beautiful." Eddie said. "Hey handsome." Loren said, "You know, I can get used to this babe.." Eddie said. "Get used to what?" "I can get used to wake up, every morning, lying next to the most beautiful woman in the world." He said as he leaned in to kiss her.

**Chloe and Dylan**

"Yeah right Chloe, and how am _I_ supposed to break up this whole stupid _Leddie_, at least, everyone calls 'em Leddie right, Oh too bad, I forgot, It was something like Leddie, or or Lo-Eddie, or something right babe?" Dylan said. "Ugh, please Dylan, and don't call me babe, yes it is 'Leddie' goddamned, just break them up okay." "I will try my best Chlo." "Trying is not enough, I mean, you owe me something right?" "Yes I do.." "So promise me that you _will _break up Eddie and that teeny bopper." "I promise.."

**Leah and Jeremy (his name was Jeremy right?)**

"Leah, please, Eddie gave us everything we ever wanted, if you try to break up him and that little girl, Loren, or something, we will lose everything okay?" Jeremy said. "I'm sorry Jer, but I want Eddie too, that Loren bitch is not good enough for him." Leah said. "okay, please don't cross the line Leah, if You break them up and he notices, we're dead, and we don't have a career." "I'll try to not to, but I think I don't have a choice here."

**Loren and Eddie**

"I love you so much.." Loren said. "I love you more." Eddie said. "I love you the most." "I love you more than the most." Eddie said as Loren leaned in to kiss him. "So I'm going to take a shower, Before we're heading home." Loren said. "I'm going to miss you this half hour." Eddie said laughing. "I'm going to miss you too." Loren said.

**Max and Nora**

"Good morning babe." Max said as he saw Nora woke up. "Good morning to you too." Nora said. "What's wrong honey?" Max said. "It's just that, uhm, just like uh, Loren has always been my baby girl and now she's just sharing a room with another guy. I just don't know what to think about that.." "Eddie is a good gentleman Nora, He will take care of her, and he wouldn't do anything she wouldn't want him to do." Max said. "Thanks for comforting me max.." Nora said as she smiled. "Max leaned in to kiss her.

**Loren and Eddie**

"Hey beautiful, what are you going to wear? You need to hurry up, I can already lay your outfit on your bed?" Eddie said trough the bathroom door. "Haha thank you so much Eddieee! Can you just get jeans and that orange shirt with a black heart on it?" "Yes yes, I can!" "Thank you babe." "You're welcome!"

By the time Loren got dressed, Eddie was already ready to go, then someone knocked on the door. "Who could that be?" Loren said "Eddie, can you go and open the door?" "Anything babe." When Eddie opens the door and sees who it is he says "What the hell are you doing here." "The reception told me this is your room." A female voice said.


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: So this is the second chapter I update today, and I think all that drama is too bad, and I really loved the reviews I already got. Thank you all so much, this is actually the first time I write a story so, I was really flattered everyone liked it, thank you so much!**

Chapter 4: Slow down the world

**Loren and Eddie**

"Leah? What the hell are you doing here?" Eddie said. "I just came to see you babe." Leah replied. "Stop calling me babe Leah, just leave me and Loren alone." "Well Loren isn't here right now, right?" "She actually is Leah, this isn't just my room, we share this room, so please can you get out?" "Jeez, Why are you still pretending you love her Eddie? You two aren't meant to be." "Leah get out, and don't say anything like that about me and my girlfriend, I love her, she means the world to me." "Whatever." Leah said as she walked away. _Ugh, Loren is a stupid bitch, I hate her. _She thought.

"What was that fight about?" Loren asked Eddie. "About you." Eddie said. "What about me?" "Well, Leah said that you and I weren't meant to be and stuff like that. Please don't listen to anything she says my beautiful Loren." "I won't." Loren said as she leaned in to kiss Eddie. Another knock on the door. _Who could that be? I hope it isn't Leah, _Loren thought. It wasn't Leah. "Hey pops, Hey Nora!." Eddie said, "Hey mom, Hey max!" Loren said. "Hey you two, are the two lovebirds ready to grab some breakfast?" Max said. "poooops," Eddie said embarrassed "We are ready." He put his arm around Loren and they walked out of the suite.

**Later that day**

"Hey baby, we should get going, we don't want to miss our flight" Eddie said to Loren, "You're probably right." Loren said as she leaned in to kiss him. Like that they walked to the lobby where everyone was waiting for them. Everyone included Leah. _Crap, why is she here? _Loren thought. She grabbed Eddies hand and held it. hand in hand they walked to the 'Everyone'. "Ready to go?" Kelly said. "Yes Kel, Ready to go!' Eddie replied.

**Chloe**

_Why does that little Hannah Montana have more fame than I do? _Chloe thought. _I mean, I was Eddie Durans fiancée and she's, she's his 'girlfriend' I bet he doesn't even like her. I mean, has he even seen those eyebrows? She isn't even pretty, and that brown hair, ew, how can you go from a blonde to a brunette, nobody does that, the most of the time people go from brunettes to blondes. And she isn't even skinny I mean, her bodyweight is twice mine. She doesn't deserve Eddie._

**Eddie's penthouse**

"It was so much fun! I love you." Loren said. "Indeed Lo, I love you too, really really much." Eddie said, and he leaned in to kiss her. The kiss turned into a make out session. Somebody knocked on the door. "the person will go away." Eddie said, and he started kissing Loren again. Again, somebody knocked on the door. Loren pulled back, "I think you should awnser the door." She said. Eddie got up and awnsered the door.

"omygod, Eddie I've missed you so much!" Chloe said as she stormed into the appartment, and tried to kiss Eddie, but Eddie pushed her away, she almost fell. "What the hell are you doing here Chloe?" He yelled at her. "I'm just checking on my fiancée." She said. "I'm _not _your fiancée, because we broke up 1 and a half month ago. Plus I'm in love with another girl. An honest girl that loves me. So shut up and leave." "But Eddie.." "Don't _but Eddie _him." Loren said. Chloe hadn't noticed her yet, until now. "What's _that _Hannah Montana doing here?" She asked Eddie. "Chloe, leave me and Loren alone so we can finish something." Eddie said. "Why would I leave my fiancée alone with a stupid girl who has a crush on him?" Chloe said. "Just leave Chloe, I'm not your fiancée and Loren hasn't got a crush on me, she loves me, and I love her. So get the hell out of here."

"It was about time she left." Eddie said. "Hey by the way, I need to go too, I have a sleepover with Mel tonight, so I need to pack some stuff and go to the store, pick some movies and so." Loren said. "Okay babe, have fun, don't forget I love you." "I love you too."

**At Loren's house**

Loren picked up some food, and was ready for Mel to come. Someone knocked on the door. Loren opened it and said "Hey Mel! I've missed you!" Mel wasn't the one that knocked on the door. "Hey Lo, I'm sorry I should've texted first, uh hey." "What are you doing here Cam?" Loren said irritated. "I'm just, I wanted to talk to you about your boyfriend." "What about him?" "Well, I don't like him, he just wants sex with you. He doesn't even likes you." "Shut up cam. GO, Now!" Loren was angry, and not just a little. "Okay, I guess I should go then." Cam said as he left.

15 minutes later Mel walked trough the door. "HEY SUPERSTAR!" she said to Loren "HEY SUPERSTARS BEST FRIEND!" Loren replied, and they laughed, "soo, I was thinking of a movie marathon, how about we start with Dear John, and then we watch Legally Blonde and after that we can watch She's The Man." Loren said. "I think that's quite a good idea!" Mel said.

An hour later they were still watching Dear John, Crying now because it was such a sad movie. When they were finished, they were watching Legally Blonde, now they couldn't stop laughing. "Hahahahahahahahhahaha, Lo, If I were you I should do that _Snap and bend _for Eddie hahahahahahhahahahaha" Mel laughed. Now they almost died from laughter. When they finished all three movies, Loren said: "well Mel, I think we should head to bed now, tomorrow school remember?" "Yes, I do." Mel replied. "I hate school." Loren said. "Wow, I never thought I'd hear that out of your mouth, that's quite new for me." Mel said, as she started laughing again. "Well, let's go change into our PJ's! oh, and I'm going to call Eddie, be right back!" Loren said.

**Phone conversation between Loren and Eddie**

"Hey babe." Eddie said, "I miss you."

"I miss you too!" Loren said, "But I'm calling you to see if you could pick me up from school at twelve tomorrow, after school we can go order pastrami sandwiches and after that we have a meeting with Jake and Kelly."

"I think that's an amazing idea Loren Tate."

"You do?"

"Yes I do."

"Soooo, You'll pick me up at twelve?"

"Yes, I will."

"I love you Eddie Duran."

"I love you too Loren Tate."

"Goodnight babe."

"Goodnight sweetie." Eddie said as he hung up.

**End Phone conversation**

Mel was already lying in bed when Loren walked into her bedroom. "So, you called your beloved boyfriend?" Mel asked. "Yes I did." Loren said, with love and happiness in her eyes. "I'm glad you did." Mel said. Loren went to bed and said to Mel: "I'm glad to have you as my best friend Mel, I love you, Goodnight." "I'm glad to have you as my best friend too Lo, I love you too, and have a good night too!" And Loren fell asleep. Mel did too.

**AN: I'm so sorry, it took a bit longer than I thought it would, but I was on my computer writing and stuff and then all of a sudden I saw that Hollywood heights season 2 was on at July 20th and I was so happy and I needed to call all my friends and they thought I was just annoying and then I wanted cookies because I didn't feel well so I went to the store, and now I've just finished it. Hahahaha, I hope you'll like it. I'll update soon!**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey everyone, I've slept so long so I haven't updated yet. But I hope you all like it, and I want everything to be sweet and stuff so, okay hahahaha, I'm starting to annoy myself. Hahaha**

**N**

Chapter 5: I've got swag baby swag (actually I didn't know a name for this chapter but I was like, everytime I'm watching Hollywood heights on tv, there's this super annoying advertisement about really ugly shoes, and then there's a song that says _Lalalalala I'm a daddy's girl, I've got swag baby swag_ I'm so sorry for telling you this but I just didn't know how I could name this chapter so it has become _I've got swag baby swag_)

**At school**

Loren was tired of school, she was sitting, watching the clock ticking, and thought about Eddie, _He's perfect, I love him so much, he means everything to me! _She heard the bell. _Finally, _she thought as she stood up, and walked out off the classroom, outside, to see Eddie's car waiting for her. She ran to the car, opened the door and threw herself in Eddie's arms. "Hey Loren Tate, I've missed you," he said right before he leaned in to kiss her. Loren pulled back and said "I've missed you too." And leaned in to kiss him again.

"So, where are we getting takeout?" Loren asked. "right on the corner, there is a place, and a little birdie told me that they have pastrami sandwiches." Eddie said. "Oh you know me so well Mr Duran." "Babe, if you wait in the car, I order." "Okay, okay." They both laughed, "I love you and I'll see you soon Mr Duran." "I love you too and I'll see you soon Mrs Tate." They laughed again, and Loren leaned in, and kissed Eddie. Eddie got out of the car and ordered pastrami sandwiches.

**Dylan**

_What the heck am I going to do to ruin that Loren? _He thought. _Maybe I just could kill her or something. Yes that's what I'll do. Haha, I'm such a bad person, no but I'll need to find a way to break them up. Uh, maybe it's just a matter of time.._

**Leah and Jeremy**

_I'm going to take that bitch down, she doesn't deserve Eddie, I do, I mean, she just uses him for her succes and he's falling for her 'ohmygod I love you' act. I didn't expect him to fall for that. _"What are you thinking 'bout sis?" Leah jumped. "Woah! Nothing, nothing, it's nothing." "Are you sure about that?" "Yes Jeremy, I am, I certainly am."

**At the penthouse**

"So babe, I've written a song about you." Eddie said laughing. "Really, I want to hear it!." "Okay, okay," Eddie walked to the piano and sat on the piano bench as he began playing and singing:

_Neither one of us is getting out of here alive__  
__Both of us are stranded and we won't make it back inside__  
__The whole world is blowing away__  
__We just watch it pass us by__  
__Ya, it swept up both our__  
__Feet when we meet in the northern sky___

_Like thunder and lightning go in the one__  
__Together we make a perfect storm__  
__You're like the wind I'm like the rain__  
__Together we both make hurricanes__  
__Hurricanes__  
__Hurricanes__  
__Hurricanes__  
__Hurricanes__  
__[ Lyrics from: . ]__  
__We're heading towards each other at 150 miles an hour__  
__Knocking us of course with the forces once you feel the power__  
__Where tryna get away tryna clear the path__  
__From everything we buried in the aftermath__  
__Swear like a super sale legging getting lager and lager___

_Like thunder and lightning go in the one__  
__Together we make a perfect storm__  
__You're like the wind I'm like the rain__  
__Together we both make hurricanes__  
__Hurricanes__  
__Hurricanes__  
__Hurricanes__  
__Hurricanes___

_On my own I'm just another cold rainy day__  
__Before the winter gone along and take me away__  
__But she's just a breeze on a sunny day__  
__But once the two of us together__  
__Man were blown away___

_Like thunder and lightning go in the one__  
__Together we make a perfect storm__  
__You're like the wind I'm like the rain__  
__Together we both make hurricanes__  
__Hurricanes__  
__Hurricanes__  
__Hurricanes__  
__Hurricanes___

_Away hurricanes away hurricanes_

_(Hurricanes by the script, an amazing song! You should listen to it!) _

"So, did you like it Lo?" "No.." "What do you mean by 'no', what should I change about it?" "I don't like it, I love it." Loren said, smiling as she almost jumped on him to embrace him. "I love you Loren." "I love you too Eddie." "Haha, Lo, I think we should get back to our food." Eddie said, Loren laughed. "I think so too, babe."

**AN: well, this was chapter 5, and I NEED reviews, I have no Idea what I can write, so can you give me some Ideas, Hahaha, thank you all!**


End file.
